Don't Take the Girl
by Dramione-lovin-Slytherdork
Summary: Draco and Hermione oneshot/songfic. Three short peeks into their relationship, from the very beginning to the very end. Slight fluff. AU


**Quick Author's Note: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, own Twilight or the song, "Don't Take the Girl." The book Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and the song (AND IT'S LYRICS) belongs to Tim Mcgraw.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Don't Take the Girl**

_J__ohnny's daddy was takin' him fishin'_

_When he was eight years old_

_A little girl came through the front gate_

_Holdin' a fishin' pole_

_His dad looked down and smiled_

_Said 'we can't leave her behind_

_Son, I know you don't want her to go_

_But someday you'll change your mind'_

_And Johnny said 'Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson,_

_Take my best friend Bo_

_Take anybody that you want as_

_Long as she don't go_

_Take any boy in the world_

_Daddy, please don't take the girl'_

"But, Daddy! I don't want to! She's a girl! Why can't we take Greg or Vince or my best friend Blaise?"

"Draco, she is muggleborn and needs a guide for the magical world. We'll be her magical family for her school years," Lucius explained. Unlike popular belief, Lucius Malfoy didn't care what your blood status was, as long as you were respectful and proud of your magic.

Just then, a little girl with curly brown hair hopped out of the muggle car and walked up the driveway to where they were standing, dragging a suitcase along behind her. She wore a curious expression as she studied their grandiose home.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger," she stated confidently.

"Lucius Malfoy," the senior said warmly, "and this is my son, Draco."

She smiled at them both, but the younger Malfoy ignored her and huffed.

"Daddy, please don't take the girl." He whined.

_Same old boy_

_Same sweet girl_

_Ten years down the road_

_He held her tight and kissed her lips in_

_Front of the picture show_

_Stranger came and pulled a gun_

_Grabbed her by the arm_

_Said 'if you do what I tell you to, there_

_Won't be any harm'_

_And Johnny said, 'take my money_

_Take my wallet_

_Take my credit cards_

_Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me_

_Here's the key to my car_

_Mister, give it a whirl, _

_But please, don't take the girl'_

"How did you like the movie, Hermione?" Draco asked her, holding onto her hand.

"It was good."

She smiled and they walked out of the theater. He stopped and tilted her head up. He kissed her softly and then pulled back.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too. So much." He whispered back.

Suddenly, a man with a mask ran up to them. He grabbed Hermione roughly and pulled out a gun and demanded, "Do what I say and no one gets hurt."

Draco reached for his wand, but Hermione shook her head imperceptibly. He slowly pulled his hand away from his pocket. The man cocked the gun.

Draco panicked. "Take my wallet; it has money and credit cards in it! Here's the watch that my grandfather gave me; it's thirty carrots. Here, take my keys. My car's over there." He took his watch off and tossed it at the man's feet. "Please, don't take the girl." Even Draco could hear the desperation in his voice.

After a minute's hesitation, the man shoved Hermione roughly towards Draco and snatched the watch off of the ground. He sprung up and ran away before anyone saw him.

Draco didn't notice; he was too busy holding Hermione tightly to him, whispering he loved her.

_Same old boy_

_Same sweet girl_

_Five years down the road_

_There's gonna be a little one and she_

_Says 'it's time to go'_

_Doctor says 'the baby's fine,_

_But you'll have to leave_

'_Cause his mama's fading fast'_

_And Johnny hit his knees_

_And there he prayed_

'_Take the very breath you gave me_

_Take the heart from my chest_

_I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me_

_Make this my last request_

_Take me out of this world_

_God, please don't take the girl'_

"Draco, the baby's coming!" Hermione gasped. "We have to get to St. Mungo's."

"Hold on, Mione. You're gonna be fine!" Draco was more panicked than she was. He grabbed her gently by her hand and apparated them to the hospital.

"Help! My wife's having our baby! She's in labor!" Draco yelled, pulling her to the nurse's station in the waiting room.

"Sir, you need to calm down. We'll take good care of her." A nurse calmly stated, gently guiding Hermione to a wheelchair and pushed her to the delivery room and nursery, while another gave Draco some potions to help him calm down.

He went into the room, holding tightly to her hand as she pushed and screamed.

The baby came out and everyone gave a cheer, except for Hermione. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were closed.

"Alright, Mrs. Malfoy, you still have to push the placenta out. Mrs. Malfoy? Mrs. Malfoy! Amy, Patricia, we have a problem. Mrs. Malfoy!"

"Mr. Malfoy, you need to leave. Your son is fine, but your wife isn't doing so well." The doctor leads him out the door, speaking only after Draco was on the other side of the door.

Draco fell to his knees. He dropped his head in his hands and started crying. "Please, God. Take me instead. Take the breath you gave me. Take my heart from my chest. Let me take her place. This is my one request. Please, don't take the girl." He sobbed, pulled his hair in anguish.

_Johnny's daddy_

_Was takin' him fishin'_

_When he was eight years old_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys. Again, I don't own Twilight nor the song "Don't Take the Girl". They belong to Stephenie Meyer and Tim Mcgraw, respectively.**


End file.
